


Salt & Sugar

by MaiadaughterofAtlas



Series: Lyrical LoVe [5]
Category: Original Work, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: BAMF Veronica Mars, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Poetry, Supernatural Elements, it's a series but not really so the third chapter does not really matter..., it's not that it is not written, kinda talks about death, this was not written based on them but somehow my brain turns everything into being about them, totally did not mean to turn into a VM fanfic but kinda did anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiadaughterofAtlas/pseuds/MaiadaughterofAtlas
Summary: This is a series of poems from the perspective of a girl who is coming to terms with her identity.. technically could be read as Veronica x Logan, wasn't meant to be written that way but everything I write inevitably fits them.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Lyrical LoVe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002303
Kudos: 6





	1. I Belong with You

I belong with you

Like fireworks and mermaids sweeping into the shore

I belong with you

Like the way a girl belongs with a pony at age six

I belong with you

Because I'm sugar sweet

And you're a dash of salt

I belong with you

Because I'm that type of girl

To fall head over heels for the kind of person she can't be with

I belong with you regardless of never having constellations named after me or stars in my eyes

Because I'm not the type of girl to sit pretty and wait

For the kind of boy who takes advantage

For the kind of boy who mocks and waves charismatically

Because I'm fire and disgrace

And I don't need a boy to tell me

That I'm gorgeous or rude or too happy or any other thing

Because I'm burning flames

After too many drinks

Because I'll burn the whole world down with me

Just to show you that girls aren't just

Pretty


	2. Pretty in Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls aren't just pretty & perfect angels

Because I'll burn the whole world down with me

To show you that girls aren't just

Pretty pink and daisies

Bubblegum and love

We are dangerous

Because we do not back down from promises

You tell me that I push too hard

But do I really

All I ask for is respect

Respect of those you loathe and love the same

Because I'm not pretty in pink

Nor am I a dancer in a field of flowers

I am magnificent and filled with the burning fire of those who've wronged me

I am burning with the flames of those who've written about my 'Misdeeds'

I am burning with the flames that will light up this world and remind you of who you called a _little girl_

Because I'm a _girl_ burning in the flames of the field she grew up on

Because I'm a _girl_ burning in the flames of the people who told her that she deserved to die

Because I'm a _girl_ burning in the flames and lighting up and relinquishing their hold on the other pretty girls who couldn't stand up for themselves

Because I'm a _girl made of fire and glass_

Not the pretty things like roses in her hair

And the giggles after midnight with a bottle in her hand

And the teddy bear in her room from that one date at the amusement park

I'm not that _girl_ and I've never been that one

Because I'm the _girl made of fire and glass_ no longer too afraid to burn brightly

I burn laying over the fire and let the forest come down with me

The flames dance in the green dusting the trees with their glory

The dreary atmosphere condenses when the trees are no more than dead, ruined on the ground.

_Burned alive._


End file.
